User blog:CherryBlossom490/My early designs and a question
Hello TTS Wiki, I am thinking about making my own FWE series. I would just like to share some early concepts for some constructive criticism. I also have a question about what hairstyle I should use as a reference for Microsoft Sam/Mike (They are twins in my TTS universe). Here what I have so far... *Microsoft Mary Mary is a magazine model who works for Fashion Overseer Lucy and is friends with Sam and Mike. She loves being the center of attention along with her co-workers, Zira and Hazel. Both Sam and Mike try to woo her, but she never notices and friend zones them on a regular basis. *Microsoft Anna Anna is the Daughter of the Baloney Man (Deceased) and Fashion Overseer Lucy. She is a loner who feels ignored by the people around her, even her family. She spends a lot of time in her little "cave", Windows Vista. She is Sam's ex. Sam dumped her because he fell in love with Mary. She never fully recovered, but she has muted emotions most of the time, so virtually no one can tell. *Radar Overseer Scotty RO Scotty is the older son of the Baloney Man and Fashion Overseer Lucy. His mother gives him a lot of attention, making his sister, Anna, jealous of him. He wants to be friends with Sam, but he often messes up and annoys him instead. *Bacon Bacon is the younger son of the Baloney Man and Fashion overseer Lucy. While Lucy was pregnant with him, she contacted the bacon virus, which affected the fetus by making him obsessed with bacon once he was born. He shoots anyone who tries to even touch bacon in proximity with his sub-machine gun. *Honey (OC) Honey behaves almost identically to Bacon, except for the fact that she likes honey. She is Bacons best friend. *Microsoft David I don't have a bio for David just yet, but one thing is that he is a businessman of some sort. If you have any ideas, please tell me in the comments below. *Microsoft Zira Zira is one of Mary's co-workers. She is outgoing and energetic, but she can act spoiled sometimes. *Microsoft Hazel Hazel is the twin sister of Zira and a co-worker of Mary. She is shy and hates large crowds. She is also RO Scotty's crush. *Celia (OC) Celia is the mother of Sam and Mike. She is an excellent cook and makes amazing tacos and IWAY cookies. *Fashion Overseer Lucy (OC) Fashion Overseer Lucy is the mother of Anna, Scotty, and Bacon and Celia's best friend. she is also the boss of Mary, Zira, and Hazel and the widow of the Baloney Man (I don't have a solid concept of him yet). She runs a fashion magazine company and designs clothes for a living. *And finally, myself (For Sam's Adventures) She (I) will be the founder and CEO of CherryBlossom490 Studios. She will be the boss of pretty much everyone we have here (Except for Celia and FO Lucy). So now that I showed you what I have, feel free to send me feedback in the comments section. Also, I don't want them to look too similar to the original references, which are copyrighted characters. How can I make them referenced, but not so referenced that it would be considered tracing? Now I have a question for you. I found these cool Dragon Ball-like hairstyles. which one should I use as a reference for my concept of Microsoft Sam? I don't want to trace them, just something for the best idea. Let me know in the comments. Note: I did ""NOT"" make these hairstyles. Credit goes to MalikStudios. Category:Blog posts